Born to be a smile
by MONTPARNOS
Summary: Un père alcoolique, un couteau de cuisine, une prison pour mineur, un spot publicitaire et une lame de rasoir... Voici à quoi se résume la naissance d'un sourire très particulier sur le visage de Jack Napier Jr.


**Disclaimer :** L 'hystérie du Joker appartient à l'univers DC Comics !

**A propos de l'histoire :** Fanfiction anecdotique sur le comment du pourquoi le Joker est-il devenu ce qu'il est, et pourquoi arbore-t-il un si grand sourire. Petit "délire" en rapport avec le film The Dark Knight de C. Nolan.

Je tiens tout de même à prévenir que ce texte n'est pas forcément des plus joyeux...

Bonne lecture ! (si j'ose dire)

* * *

><p><strong><em>BORN TO BE...<em>  
><strong>

« -Maman, Papa, il rentre quand ?

-Bientôt chéri, bientôt… »

La voix de la mère était tremblante, hésitante. La Terreur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Mais son fils, du haut de ses 8ans, ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il était trop jeune pour voir que sa mère redoutait plus que tout le retour de son mari.

Elle redoutait le moment où son homme passerait le seuil de la porte en titubant, se dirigeant vers la cuisine à la recherche d'une bouteille à moitié pleine.

Elle redoutait l'instant où il se rapprocherait d'elle, l'alcool l'empestant, et ou il se mettrait à hurler sur elle, parce qu'il n'avait rien trouvé qui serait dans la mesure d'étancher sa soif.

Elle avait peur, mais elle voulait protéger son fils chéri, adoré, du mieux qu'elle pourrait de ce père alcoolique et violent.

« -Va jouer dans ta chambre Junior, je t'appellerais quand le dîner sera prêt. »

Obéissant, le petit gravit l'escalier et s'en alla jouer dans son monde à lui, rien qu'à lui. Dans un monde où il est un super-héros à la force incroyable, traquant tous les « méchants » de sa ville adorée, la belle Gotham City.

Il jouait depuis au moins deux bonnes heure, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Son père venait de rentrer. Alors que le petit garçon sortait la tête de l'embrasure de la porte, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent :

« -…-solée, je suis désolée Jack… Vraiment désolée…

-Tu crois que c'est en me suppliant et en chialant que je vais t'accorder mon pardon ? Tu peux toujours rêver ma pauvre ! »

Un fracas métallique, un cri aigu, et des pleurs qui redoublèrent d'intensité alors que Jack Junior se trouvait en haut de l'escalier, prêt à descendre la première marche.

« -Je ne voulais pas Jack ! Pardon d'avoir encore oublié de te racheter du whisky ! Pardon ! Je t'en supplie, calme-toi !

-Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien Sallie ! Tu n'as aucune mémoire, t'es même pas bonne à faire le tapin ! Tu sers à rien… »

Le petit était à présent à la moitié de l'escalier. Il vit sa mère recroquevillée dans un coin de la cuisine américaine, entre le four et le mur, impuissante face à son mari imbibé par l'alcool jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Le père leva et abaissa alors plusieurs fois le poing. Jack ne put plus rester témoin.

Il dévala le reste de l'escalier et accourut sur son géniteur pour lui mordre la jambe. L'homme hurla de douleur et se retourna vers l'enfant, alors que sa mère lui criait de s'enfuir. L'adulte tenta d'attraper le garçon mais, abruti par la boisson, il le manqua alors que le petit lui passait entre les jambes.

Saisissant ce qu'il trouverait pour se défendre, lui et sa mère, Jack JR empoigna un couteau de cuisine laissé à l'abandon sur le plan de travail. Fou de rage, le père se rua sur lui. L'enfant brandit le couteau en geste réflexe de défense et l'homme s'enfonça sur la lame, jusqu'à la garde. L'homme s'effondra alors au sol, a genoux, puis il s'écrasa sur le ventre, se vidant progressivement de son sang. Alors que l'enfant gardait les yeux fixés sur la lame et ses mains tachées de sang frais, l'homme fut pris de violents spasmes, avant de devenir raide, inanimé.

La femme, quant à elle, se jeta littéralement sur le corps maintenant inerte de son mari. Elle pleurait en criant « Pourquoi ? » et « Ne me laisses pas ! ». Puis elle se retourna vers son fils, qui avait encore le regard cloué sur l'hémoglobine tachant ses mains.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Jack ?... »

La haine et le dégoût se lisait à présent dans le regarde de cette femme. Elle avait été frappée, humiliée, rabaissée depuis prêt de 2ans, mais elle pleurait son tortionnaire et blâmait son fils chéri qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que la défendre.

## ##

Enfermé dans une prison pour mineur pour l'assassinat de son père, Jack Napier JR. faisait peur.

Tel un prédateur, il épiait chaque fait et geste d'un œil avide. Il se méfiait de tous et parlait très peu. Il était le plus jeune des quelques 200 pensionnaires, mais c'était bien lui qui effrayait le plus.

Depuis 8ans, il passait ses journées à regarder les informations, cloitré dans sa cellule, à l'affut du moindre crime ayant eut lieu dans la journée. Au moins une quinzaine de délits étaient commis par jour à Gotham City, et l'adolescent s'instruisait de chacun d'eux.

Il avait 16 ans ce jour là.

Une publicité était diffusée entre deux émissions. Le spot publicitaire annonçait : «_ Arrêtons d'être sérieux ! Levons-nous et rejoignons le centre ville pour nous amuser à la fête annuelle de Gotham City ! Parades, soirées costumées, festival de la musique… Souriez ! Gotham est en fête !..._ »

Ce fut comme un déclic. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête du jeune homme « _Arrêtons d'être sérieux ! Souriez !..._ ». D'un bond, il se posta devant le miroir cloué au mur. Il se dévisagea quelques minutes, en silence, puis se dit à lui-même :

« -C'est vrai, pourquoi être toujours si… Sérieux ?... »

D'un air distrait, il attrapa le rasoir posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Il en ôta la lame, et la colla à la commissure gauche de ses lèvres.

« -Il faut mettre… Un petit… Sourire… Sur ce visage… »

Puis il tira la lame d'un coup sec, s'entaillant la joue. Il réitéra son geste sur la joue droite, l'expression neutre. Il saignait abondamment, mais n'avait pas mal. Il se sentait… bien. Ce nouveau sourire lui convenait à la perfection.

Alors qu'il se recousait la bouche maladroitement, son tee-shirt, auparavant immaculé, se teignait peu à peu de pourpre.

Une fois recousu, il admira son œuvre.

« -Salut Jacky… se dit-il, J'adore ton sourire ! Tu as vraiment l'air… Barge ! »

Puis il éclata de rire, tirant sur les fils.

Alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ans, Jack Napier JR. mourut, et laissa sa place…

…Au Joker.

_**... A SMILE.**_


End file.
